


Siblings

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] Against your better judgement you got two. Now the older one is trying to kill the younger one.





	Siblings

Everyone told me to only get one, and that's what I was going to do. But when your daughter is _literally_ squealing about how "cute" and "adorable" they are together, and refuses to pick between them _or_ pick one that isn't already part of a pair, you end up with two. A sibling pair, from a mother that could not or would not properly care for them.

It was fine at first. They were, as expected, confused and disorientated. I suppose I would be if I was plucked from my parents and introduced to a new home without others of my kind already there to reassure me. At least they're already house-trained, so I don't have to worry about that particular problem.

Figuring out their diets, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult. While it's true that this species _can_ eat almost anything, in theory, in practice it turns out individuals either can't or won't eat certain things. It was a scary night when the older one of them stopped breathing, his throat swelled up, after eating a simple crustacean dish. The other refuses to eat certain foods, a list which varies by the day, because he "doesn't like them".

Still, they're amusing for the most part. But not right now. I'm absolutely _perplexed_ at how to solve the current dilemma: they're tumbling on the floor of the living room, screaming at the tops of their lungs, the older one's hands wrapped around the younger's neck. A broken toy dangles from the younger's hands, and I recognise it as one my daughter bought for the older one as a reward for doing a basic maths trick she was trying to teach them.

What was it that the "Human Adoption for Dummies" manual said? Be firm, assert dominance, establish what happened, and set boundaries for the future? Sounds right. The "So You Want to Abduct a Human?" (that makes it sound so _criminal_) book did mention the possibility of a bonded pair physically squabbling as well.

"Michael! Sean!" I eventually bark out. They stop rolling around, and look at me. Michael's hands loosen a fraction, but don't leave Sean's neck. "Let go of each other and stand up."

They do so reluctantly, and not without Michael shoving Sean back down once more. I need to sort this before Biiriza comes back from school, she'd hate seeing her humans fighting with each other.

Eventually I manage to get the boys back into their normal behaviour pattern. Amazingly being firm makes it almost like they were never fighting to begin with. They're happily working on the basic sums Biiriza gave them to do, with Michael walking Sean through solving them. He's such a good older sibling. Now, I just need to replace the broken toy before my daughter sees it and wonders why it's broken.

I think I can leave them alone for a few minutes while I run to the shops. I mean, how much damage could two pre-pubescent humans do in a short space of time?


End file.
